Perfume
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Drabble. Si aspiraba fuertemente podía distinguir un perfume basado en rosas. Demasiado barato, demasiado accesible, demasiado dulce y asfixiante, demasiado diferente a ella.


Mi primer fic de Covert Affairs, un tanto rosa y sin mucho sentido, pero espero que les guste. Debo admitir que ese Auggie tiene algo...

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Perfume.**

Podría hacerlo una y otra vez. Recorrer aquél cuerpo desnudo con sus manos, lentamente, desde arriba hasta la punta de los pies; lo hacía cerrando los ojos, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo para sumergirse en el tacto que se ofrecía a sus largos dedos. Cerró los ojos, mientras la escuchaba respirar pausadamente, comprobando que estaba dormida, aún.

No estaba seguro que hora era, podría comprobarlo en su reloj pero no quería, no debía, despertarla con la voz monótona que le respondería. Lo único que sabía es que habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche entregándose al juego, hasta que ella había caído presa del cansancio... él no había podido dormir; cosa que ya no le sorprendía, casi siempre que llevaba a alguna de sus conquistas pasaba la noche en vela. Y esta no era la excepción.

Suspiró, enroscando sus dedos entre aquél cabello largo y enmarañado. Tan diferente al de ella, en textura, en olor; seguramente en color también, aunque no se había atrevido a preguntar, no era necesario de todos modos. Luego recorrió la mandíbula, hasta rozar la punta de los labios con su dedo índice, tan delicados, tan suaves, diferentes. Ella era mucho más decidida, más firme, más...ella.

Cambió la dirección, preguntándose si aquellos ojos de largas pestañas serían siquiera parecidos a los de ella, pero afirmándose que jamás podrían igualarlos, recordando sus miradas sobre sí mismo, cada una más intensa que la anterior, más atravesadora, más desnudante incluso cuando no pudiera perderse en ella.

Su mano bajó, acariciando el collar que colgaba del cuello. Pequeñas cuentas rodeándolo con elegancia; quizás oro, probablemente plata. Acercó su cabeza, reclinándose sobre el pecho que subía y bajaba; besando con sus labios la piel suave, morena o blanca, no importaba. Y aspiró, esperando reconocer aquél perfume con toques de uva que lo volvía loco, aquél que había aprendido a identificar a kilómetros de distancia, sin necesidad de intercalar palabras o escuchar aquellos tacones característicos. Pero en su lugar no olió nada.

Bueno, nada era demasiado. Si aspiraba profundamente podía reconocer un ligero rastro de rosas u otras flores silvestres. Demasiado barato, demasiado accesible, demasiado dulce y asfixiante, demasiado diferente a ella. Ella y su perfume de uva, único, distinguible, especial.

Alejó la nariz, deseando tener a la mano una taza de café para poder borrar aquél olor que ahora se infiltraba por sus poros. Se pasó una mano por el cansado rostro y se acostó boca arriba, con su voz taladrándole los oídos, reprochándole por enésima vez lo bajo que había caído, por no decirle, por no arrinconarla en su oficina y besarla, besarla. Besarla.

Pero, tenía miedo. Eso era, y no más, lo que lo llevaba a buscar otro perfume, cada uno demasiado común y frívolo como él mismo, cada nueva mujer sin rostro, sin importancia, que resbala hasta su cama mientras su mente no hacía más que pensar si la piel de ella se estremecería de la misma manera bajo sus caricias. Pensando si la haría temblar al rozar su vientre con los dedos, o si sentiría acaso ella el corto circuito que él sentía cuando sus manos caían descuidadamente sobre su brazo.

Tenía miedo. Lo sabía, aunque de eso a aaceptarlo públicamente había años luz de diferencia. ¿Podría alguien como Annie Walker conformarse con alguien como él? ¿Sería suficientemente bueno? Más que como un amante, cosa que hacía bastante bien, debía admitirlo. Más bien como una pareja. Su pareja, de ella. ¿Sería suficiente?

El cuerpo a su lado se tensó, moviéndose ligeramente, girando hacia él. Despertaba, podía sentirlo incluso sin tocarla; así que antes de darle tiempo de hacerlo por completo, se movió para apresarla entre sus brazos, bajando sus manos por la cadera que lo aceptaba gustosa.

- Buenos días también para ti.- Le dijo aquella, sin misterios, sin nada más que un tono sugerente que no daba pie al reto ni a la emoción.

Así que hizo lo que mejor podía hacer en esos momentos: la besó. Apretó fuertemente los ojos, recordando aquellos tacones y aquellas manos, aquella voz; y besó, embriagándose de aquél perfume.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Listo, un minúsculo drabble como aportación al fandom.

Cualquier crítica, comentario y/o sugerencia, no duden en dejar un review!

Gracias por leer =)


End file.
